


Overlewd - A Spell, a Ritual, and a Punishment

by Natron77



Series: Lewdnessday Tales [9]
Category: Overlord - Maruyama Kugane & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F, F/M, Impregnation, Light BDSM, Multi, Painful Sex, Punishment, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 07:37:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16404110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natron77/pseuds/Natron77
Summary: (Set early in season 3)Ainz has two problems in need of creative solutions: Shalltear's punishment for her past failures was insufficient, and Albedo's cravings for intimacy are out of control.Thankfully, he found a very interesting spell in his spellbook, and it should be a able to solve them both at the same time...





	Overlewd - A Spell, a Ritual, and a Punishment

In a grand hall decorated with banners and statues of the forty-one Supreme Beings, an imposing figure sat on a golden throne. The figure wore the black robes of a spellcaster, but the golden object that hovered nearby was no mere wizard's staff. It was an artifact of a bygone era, a relic of great power that was surpassed only by that of its owner, Lord Ainz Ooal Gown.

"Sanctify Ground?" the skeletal overlord mumbled to himself. "Don't think I'll ever want to cast _that_ again." As an undead-type creature, sanctifying ground was the opposite of what he wanted to do.

Ainz was a Supreme Being, a player who had remained logged into the MMORPG Yggdrasil when it became far more than a game. As a result, he was significantly more powerful than the creatures and people that populated the New World.

He moved on to the next in his long list of spells. He had learned hundreds of spells in his years of gaming, using the Dark Wisdom skill to go beyond the normal maximum. But so many of them were no longer useful, due to being either too weak or too narrow in purpose. There were some, like Sanctify Ground, that he hadn't cast since back before he joined the guild Ainz Ooal Gown, whose name he revered and had taken onto himself.

"Greater Possession? That takes me back. In Yggdrasil, we never bothered with Possession because of all its limitations. Sure, it gave you complete control of a body and its senses, but it could only be used on unconscious humanoids that weren't players or boss mobs, and your body disappeared while it was active, totally killing your damage per second."

A red glint appeared in his hollow eye socket. "But there are no other players anymore, and I'm not worried about dishing out raid DPS. There's got to be an interesting way to use this spell…"

Ainz pondered the Greater Possession spell for a bit, considering it for a variety of purposes ranging from political subterfuge to a training tool. He could use it to learn to move and fight in a weaker or smaller body, and that _might_ convey an important lesson. Or it might be a waste of time.

"Speaking of wastes of time, maybe I could borrow a body with flesh and finally give Albedo some of the skinship she wants so bad. Maybe she'll calm down a little if she finally had sex. Not that I could ever have sex with—"

His voice cut off. His emotions had gotten too riled up, so a passive undead ability kicked in, forcing him back to a calm state.

Thinking logically once again, he began to see the practical benefits of having sexual intercourse with Albedo. "She does want to grow our legacy through familial lineage, and my normal body can't sire an heir. But is there anyone out there strong enough to be worthy of Possessing and adding their bloodline to that of The Great Tomb of Nazarick?"

Suddenly a figure emerged from the shadows at the side of the great hall, a tall and thin demon dressed in red. He bowed and said, "My deepest apologies, Lord Ainz, but I overheard just the very end of your ponderings."

Ainz thought, _Oh crap, Demiurge might have heard me fretting about having sex! That's no way to be a fearsome and glorious leader! And the way he called out 'the very end' makes it sound like he knows I said something awkward…_

In a flash, the passive ability took effect and Ainz found himself feeling calm once again. Well, _calmer._ He was still highly embarrassed, just not debilitatingly so.

He cleared his throat and said, "Is that so? Do you have something to contribute on the topic, Demiurge?"

"I do, my Lord. If you seek to breed an heir to the legacy of The Great Tomb of Nazarick, I'm afraid the vast majority of mortal beings are just unacceptably weak. There exist perhaps three mortals in all the world whose power is comparable to mine, and none who compare remotely to you."

Ainz nodded. "Of course. I cannot expect much from the pitiful mortal races, after all."

Demiurge continued, "But should one of the absolute strongest mortals in existence breed with one as powerful as Albedo, there is a chance that the union could produce a truly impressive being."

Ainz made a show of thinking deeply. "Hmm, that cannot be denied. Even if the chance is slim, the potential gains are considerable."

"Well said, my Lord."

"Alright," Ainz started. "I will explore this line of thought further, and perform some tests with my Greater Possession spell, to be sure there are no surprises."

"Excellent decision, my Lord. Down in the dungeon cells, there should be a few adventurers left over from that foolish home invasion attempt. They are surely no longer of sound mind, but at least one should be of sound body."

Ainz found himself nodding in agreement, despite knowing that he was in way over his head. Then before he could say anything else, Demiurge bowed and spoke again.

"With your permission, I shall depart immediately to locate and acquire the strongest male specimen this world can offer."

"Uh, um, of course. Good luck, Demiurge." He'd barely finished his sentence when the demon vanished in a flash.

_Well, I'm stuck on this path now. Might as well go figure out how this spell works nowadays._

* * *

In his tests in the dungeon, Ainz learned two keys facts about the Greater Possession spell. First, it offered a level of control and sensation comparable to his own body, allowing him to easily and effectively mimic the person he possessed, down to their voice. However, he could switch to his own voice if desired.

Second, the spell had an unusual interaction with racial abilities. While possessing a body, he had full access to the body's race-specific abilities, but he lost access to his own. He could still cast his full array of spells, but his undead body's emotion suppression was unavailable. On top of that, the human body was driven by base needs, which tugged at his mind the entire time the spell was in effect.

 _I'll have to be careful with this,_ he thought. _It would be easy to get carried away._

Little did Ainz know, but the adventurer he had tested Greater Possession on was a world-renowned womanizer, whose perversion and sex drive were insatiable. The adventurer's mind had been pushed aside during the possession, but the burning desire of two months of dungeon isolation had lingered in the body like poison on an assassin's blade.

After returning to his own body, happy to be free of the desire and discomfort of flesh, Ainz moved to the next stage of this odd plan he had somehow signed up for. He had little doubt that Albedo would be eager to bed him, but there were some issues: the possessed body wouldn't look anything like Ainz, and there could be cries of favoritism from the other denizens of Nazarick.

Intimacy with her Lord was Albedo's greatest desire, and granting that wish would not go unnoticed by the other Floor Guardians. They might act as though they were unbothered, but they would question whether Albedo was deserving. It would cause undo strife in the ranks of Nazarick.

_Maybe if I frame it as part reward, part chore? Carrying and giving birth to a child is certainly not fun and games. Motherhood is a serious mission, fraught with inconvenience and unpleasantness, perhaps even danger._

He paused and scratched his bony chin with one finger. _But I fear the other guardians will still see the reward as far greater than the cost. Albedo has been loyal and effective, but not_ that _much beyond what the other guardians do for me._

_The other guardians except for Shalltear, that is. She believes she failed me in a major way, and she thinks she's yet to be properly punished for her mistakes. Her intense need to pay for her error has become a distraction, taking away from her normal duties._

A wide grin crossed his skeletal face as a bit of intense eroticism bubbled up from the back of his mind, from the crevices it had wormed into during the possession spell. _Maybe I can work a punishment for Shalltear into all this? And say that Albedo is assisting in doling out that punishment?_

* * *

A part of Ainz's mind was balking at the erotic thought of actually going through with the wild scenario he had constructed, but his passive calming effect kept it in check. Besides, it wasn't _entirely_ sexual indulgence: it would also serve to properly punish Shalltear and bring power to Nazarick. He kept repeating those claims to himself as the plan came together, as a way to keep from getting overwhelmed.

Supposedly, Demiurge had already located an unusually powerful mortal, but it would take a bit more time to safely extract the man from his situation. In the meantime, Ainz had time to address the other Guardians from within the Grand Arena.

"Esteemed Guardians of Nazarick! I have an important declaration to make," he said, his voice carrying out over the spacious colosseum. "I will be taking some actions in the near future that do not directly impact most of you, but may be alarming just the same. What I reveal today will nip any possible confusion in the bud."

The gathered beings, ranging in size from small children to a towering behemoth, all nodded and waited expectantly.

 _Since Aura and Mare are present, I should phrase this delicately,_ he thought before resuming the announcement.

"I have two dire issues that need to be addressed, and I devised an optimal yet unorthodox way to solve both at the same time. Do to so, I will need the assistance of Albedo and the involvement of Shalltear. The rest of you will not be directly involved, and will not receive all the details. I apologize for obscuring information from you, my loyal Guardians, but it is for your own protection as well as that of Nazarick."

Murmurs came from the gathered Floor Guardians. They were growing both concerned and invested in the situation.

Ainz continued, "What I will share is this: Shalltear's previous punishment for her past failures has proved insufficient. Her proper reprisal is the first issue I hope to address, and Albedo will assist me in dispensing a new penalty."

Shalltear squirmed a little at hearing that, but her face looked strangely content. It was almost as if she actually desired punishment, at least from Lord Ainz.

"Albedo's role in Shalltear's punishment will be strenuous, but nothing compared to her crucial role in the second issue."

He paused for dramatic effect, then said, "Albedo will be making a tremendous sacrifice for The Great Tomb of Nazarick, one that may take her out of action for many months. If all goes well, she will soon bear a child, an heir to Nazarick and a being of great potential."

At that, Albedo's eyes went wide and her knees went weak. She fell to the floor of the great arena, her gaze locked on Ainz Ooal Gown. "My Lord! Does that mean—?"

Ainz silenced her with a raised hand. "Say no more. The specifics of this mission must be kept secret." He coughed, then quietly added, "And there are children present." He cast a quick glance at the dark elf twins Mare and Aura, who despite being 76 years of age, were still very much kids in appearance and innocence.

Ainz slammed the base of his staff to the floor to return a proper level of gravity to the conversation. "With all that said, Demiurge has been tasked with the retrieval of a critical element to this plan. Upon his return, the mission will begin in earnest inside my chambers. We are not to be disturbed for any reason until the ritual is complete. Do you all understand?"

Everyone nodded and said some variation of "Understood, Lord Ainz."

Meanwhile, the expression on Shalltear's youthful face had changed from nervous satisfaction to one of confusion, apprehension, and anticipation. She had absolutely no idea what she was in for.

* * *

The next day, Demiurge returned with his quarry, an unconscious man of impressive physique and stature. The kidnapped human must have weighed a considerable amount from muscle mass alone, but Demiurge easily hefted him over one shoulder. The man had a shaved head and was dressed in plain brown robes, a sight that piqued Ainz's interest.

Ainz asked, "Did you dress him like this? It hardly seems fitting attire for one of the strongest mortals in existence."

"No, my Lord. This man was a monk, living in a remote monastery in a distant land."

"He sounds like a complete unknown, not a famous hero or warrior. Are you sure this man is strong?"

Demiurge smiled. "He is not _currently_ strong, but he has unfathomable _potential_. I found him when I broadened my search to look for promise rather than just current power. After all, high potential is what you desire in an heir to The Great Tomb of Nazarick, is it not?"

"O-of course," Ainz said quickly. "Thank you for executing on my intent so accurately. May I ask why this unassuming monk's potential is so high?"

"I apologize that I haven't been able to uncover much due to the shrouding effects of secrecy and time, but I learned that this man is a rare hybrid of a mortal human and a true dragon. He was left at the monastery as an infant and raised without understanding of his true heritage. He believes himself human and has yet to tap into his tremendous potential power, perhaps greater than that of a pureblood dragon."

Ainz nodded slowly. _If that's 'not much' information, what would it take for Demiurge to be satisfied? The man's entire family tree? His dental records?_

Demiurge continued, "I also believe that we will be well served by eliminating this man before he could have become a true threat. It is my humble opinion that this is the most elegant part of your superb plan."

"Is it?" Ainz said casually, but he was thinking, _Huh? What's he mean by that? And eliminating? I was thinking we could return the guy, or keep him in the dungeons for future, uh, use…_

"Oh yes, your Lordship. Albedo's succubus nature will consume the soul of anyone she lays with, and feeding her such a powerful soul will be sure to give her unborn child plenty of energy to grow. It's so beautifully efficient, like hitting two kingdoms with one fireball."

Ainz had totally forgotten that Albedo was a succubus and therefore consumed the souls of men. He feigned confidence and said, "Ah, I can see why that element would appeal to you. Thank you again for executing my plan so flawlessly. Please leave the man in my chambers, then send Shalltear and Albedo straight away."

"Of course, Lord Ainz."

Demiurge departed, leaving Ainz precious little time to prepare for the women's arrival. He moved the limp body to sitting position in a chair, then cast Greater Possession on it.

His entire form disappeared into the unconscious man. The muscular and 6-foot-tall man rose to his feet, stretched and flexed to get used to the body, then immediately set to work casting support spells.

* * *

Albedo and Shalltear stepped into the darkened room. Albedo was smiling broadly, but Shalltear's lips were set in a hesitant frown.

"Lord Ainz, are you here? I cannot see you," Albedo called out after she had closed the door behind her.

"I am here," came a reply in Ainz Ooal Gown's deep voice, from everywhere and nowhere. "But I cannot reveal myself yet. Please approach the bed and change into the outfits provided, then lie down. The size and color should make it clear who each belongs to."

"Oh?" Albedo intoned, her voice light and curious. "Right away, my Lord."

They approached the bed, the only area in the room that was illuminated. Upon the vast silk-covered surface were two sets of lingerie, if you could even call them that. They were both just straps and lace and provided no coverage of any private areas, no doubt designed to be kept on throughout sexual encounters.

Shalltear faltered and stepped back one step. "What is this? I understand if such things help with Albedo's mission to become pregnant, but surely I do not need to wear them too!"

Ainz's voice carried out of the darkness that even Shalltear's vampire eyes couldn't penetrate, "This is part of your punishment, which shall take place concurrently with Albedo's mission."

"Ooh," Albedo cooed, "I never suspected anything this kinky from you, my Lord. It's very exciting."

There was no response from Ainz, so the women stripped and adorned their lingerie, one set a deep wine color and the other white and peach. Each set featured a lace brassiere with no material over the nipples, crotchless panties, and sheer leggings with a garter belt.

Then they lied down as instructed. Shalltear tried to cover herself with her hands, but Albedo stretched out, proud in her erotic trappings. Shalltear's eyes lingered over Albedo's breasts, more out of envy than attraction. Probably.

(Outfits inspired by this [NSFW art from DashAheadArt](https://66.media.tumblr.com/744c3cf2505c451e17e03b147554b847/tumblr_pdet29aB5c1uji93mo2_1280.jpg))

"We are dressed, Lord Ainz. What next?" Albedo asked the darkness.

His voice said, "I am borrowing another body for the night, but I won't allow its appearance to tarnish your memories of my own perfect form. Shalltear must wear this blindfold—" A strip of black silk levitated into the light as he spoke "—and Albedo will just have to promise not to turn and look at me."

Albedo smiled. Not looking would just heighen the mystery and fun of it, and she loved that Ainz had trusted her more than Shalltear.

Shalltear put the blindfold on herself, then Albedo ensured it was tied on tight. The sturdy material was also enchanted to block all forms of supernatural sight.

"Now what?" Shalltear asked, sounding oddly impatient for someone about to be punished.

Ainz said, "It is time for the first part of your recompense." As he spoke, long chains uncoiled from the four bed posts, each with an enchanted leather cuff on the end. Albedo moved aside as the cuffs fastened themselves to Shalltear's wrists and ankles, soft black fur between the leather and her skin.

Then the chains slowly pulled taut, inch by inch. Shalltear was held firm, her legs spread wide. She let out the slightest squeak, but she seemed determined to stay strong in the face of her punishment.

Ainz spoke again, "Shalltear, I have noticed signs of jealousy in you whenever I let Albedo close to me, and that jealousy shall assist in your penance. I will impregnate Albedo over your immobile body, and you will suffer with your thoughts and imagination."

Shalltear tensed and struggled lightly against her chains, then clenched her fists and said nothing.

"But I am a generous man. I offer you a choice: receive no touch, no words, no contact at all from me for the duration of this night, or receive my physical actions indirectly, echoed through a special device."

Albedo sat up and swept her gaze around the room, puzzled. "Why would you offer her that? Those being punished do not normally get to choose their penalty, and one choice is clearly superior to the other, since it lets her experience your physical love!"

"I assure you this is no easy choice, Albedo!" Ainz bellowed. "The 'indirect love' option comes with penalties of its own, but I needed to make the offer. I dislike the concept of rape even when used as punishment, so if that path were to be taken, it needed to be of Shalltear's own free will."

Shalltear bit her lip nearly hard enough to draw blood, then she blurted, "I'll take the second option! I couldn't bear to feel nothing while Albedo feels your love directly, no matter the extra hardship."

"Very well." A black object emerged from the darkness and floated to Albedo's side. It was clearly phallic, with a flat surface on one end that was glowing faintly. Albedo turned to face it, and it maneuvered itself to just in front of her heart-shaped bush. Then it snapped down and firmly adhered there, anchored to her pubic bone.

"Oh, this is interesting," Albedo said, a sinister look in her eyes as she moved to between Shalltear's spread legs. "I assume I enter her, then you enter me?"

"Wait, what?" the blindfolded Shalltear yelped.

Ainz answered, "This was your choice, Shalltear. But don't worry. I am no sadist; the toy is self-lubricating."

The voice was coming from just behind Albedo, but she remembered the rule that she mustn't turn around. She climbed forward and kneeled over the smaller woman. Then she guided her artificial penis towards Shalltear's slit. The enchanted chains even helped lift Shalltear's hips into the ideal position.

The strap-on was small, lesser in girth and length than the average man's penis, so even Shalltear's petite form was able to accommodate it, at least with a bit of force. It didn't take much, because Shalltear was already wet and loose for some reason.

"I'm in," Albedo announced. Then she sensed a figure climb on the bed and approach from behind. He was tall and strong, and he radiated power like a potent musk. She felt herself grow wet before he even touched her.

And his touch was on another level entirely. A large, strong hand gripped her hip and it was joined by another on the other side. They weren't the skeletal hands she had often dreamed about, but they were indisputably Ainz's hands, driven by his will. As a succubus, she could feel his desire through his skin, and it seeped into her like an aphrodisiac.

Then she felt it, the tip of his cock searching for entry between her legs. She wanted to assist, to open herself to him and guide him inside, but part of her mind was caught up on a strange detail. She could feel where his knees were planted and she could intuit where his hips were, based on his hands and her senses, but something didn't add up.

"Wait, how big _are_ you?" she asked, a twinge of worry in her voice. Despite appearances, Albedo was a virgin, and she was rightfully wary of taking something so large for her first time.

"Surprisingly big," he answered, his voice just behind her. "Think of it as a parting gift from this body, whose soul will feed our new child." Then he pressed into her.

An inch, then another, then another three. Ainz had applied plenty of lube and Albedo was beyond aroused, but that did little against the sheer size of his borrowed half-dragon genitalia. The girth was considerable, and the length moreso. A couple more inches entered her, more slowly this time. When he was as deep as Albedo could fit, he still had several inches outside.

"Wow…" Albedo breathed, her mind already blank with pleasure.

"Urmnm," came a small voice from under her.

Albedo opened her eyes and looked down between her breasts. She saw Shalltear squirming, one fang biting into her own lip. The vampire was jealous, envious of the physical love Albedo was receiving, and she wanted more.

Albedo grinned. "It's too bad this toy is so small. Shalltear won't be able to feel Lord Ainz's wonderful girth."

Ainz chuckled, his deep voice containing far more mischief than normal. "Oh, she'll get more than she bargained for. I enchanted that toy. Every time it fits fully inside her, it will grow a little longer and a little thicker. Soon it will be too big, and as my thrusting reshapes her insides to fit, it will simply grow again. It will always be slightly too big for her to handle."

Albedo's grin became nothing short of sinister. "Oh Lord Ainz, I never knew you could be so devilish. This punishment you dreamed up is truly abominable, and the fact that you persuaded her to choose it for herself? Glorious!"

"Shut up, old hag," Shalltear spat, "No part of my punishment included having to listen to you ramble."

"Now, now, ladies…" Ainz said, his voice a heady rumble.

In addition to the latent perversion Ainz had picked up from his first possession, this new body was positively thirsty for sex. Decades of virginity had resulted in a lot of pent up desire, and Ainz's original life as a net-dwelling gamer had been the same. And now that Ainz was freed of the undead calming effect, there was nothing holding back his bottomless desire.

"You won't be arguing long, because you won't have the breath to speak."

Then two powerful hands gripped Albedo by the base of her wings. She barely had time to gasp at the sudden sensation before the thrusting began.

* * *

Ainz's movements were hard and rough, partly to ensure Shalltear's punishment, partially to bring pleasure and satisfaction to Albedo, and mostly to serve his own lust. Again and again he pulled back until only the tip of his cock remained inside Albedo, then slammed back in. When he was as far inside as she could take, he pushed forward and down with his hands instead, transferring the force into Shalltear.

The petite vampire's squeaks and moans could be heard with every thrust, try as she might to act strong. The enchanted strap-on did its job and quickly grew to a serious size. Shalltear was in pain, but also immense pleasure, and her body adapted and stretched, allowing the toy to grow even larger. Then Ainz pulled back Albedo's body and his own hips, and the cycle repeated.

Shalltear was the first to come, her senses utterly overwhelmed by the phenomenal girth stuffed inside her slick pussy. The lack of visual stimulus only served to strengthen everything else she was feeling, and it let her imagination run wild about what Lord Ainz might look like as he fucked Albedo so hard that Shalltear felt the shockwaves.

As Shalltear came, her moans turned into a scream that got Albedo grinning. Albedo could be a bit of a sadist, and she particularly loved watching her rival Shalltear suffer. In this case, the suffering was accompanied by substantial pleasure, but Albedo found it satisfying nonetheless. And though Ainz was doing most of the work and controlling their movement, Albedo found she could rock her hips at the right time to really get that strap-on in deep, ensuring that it kept on growing.

Albedo had just started to feel her own pleasure approach an orgasm when something happened: Ainz pulled hard on her wings and plunged in harder than ever before. He somehow managed to hilt all the way into her, crashing against her womb. Then she felt his penis pulse, once, twice, three times. On the third, a blast of heat flooded into her, the wonderful splash of hot cum.

Ainz let out a low grunt as he came, but it was overshadowed by Albedo's reaction. The thought of all that cum filling her womb, potentially impregnating her with Lord Ainz's child… that accelerated Albedo to the cusp of orgasm and promptly pushed her right over the edge. She came hard, squeezing down tight with her pussy as all her other muscles went weak.

Albedo's upper body dropped until it was supported only by her breasts pressing on the blindfolded Shalltear below her. She let out a sighing groan directly into Shalltear's ear as the overwhelming wave of pleasure crashed into her mind.

Shalltear was beyond jealous, feeling nearly ill at the thought of Albedo receiving such direct love and pleasure from Lord Ainz. The fact that Albedo had collapsed in ecstacy onto Shalltear, nearly smothering her in those oversized breasts, only made it worse. Shalltear was coming down from her own orgasm, which was only indirectly granted by Lord Ainz, and she was coherent enough to wonder if things would start to wrap up, now that Ainz had achieved his own release.

Most men needed a break after cumming, potentially a quarter hour or more. Ainz did not.

His borrowed body possessed immense stamina, and he had cast a few buff spells on himself before beginning the night's activities. Considering that most of those spells were 5th tier or higher, and he had cast them in their Boosted and Extended forms, he might have overdone it a little.

The vigor-boosting spell seemed to have the greatest effect on Ainz's sexual performance, allowing him to come in quick succession, assuring that Albedo would be properly impregnated. By the time he reached his fourth orgasm, Shalltear was barely functional, her tongue lolling out of her open mouth and her eyes wide and blank under her blindfold.

Albedo was similarly affected by the stimulation, having reached over a dozen orgasms herself, but her body held strong. After all, she was a succubus and her energy was replenished rather than drained by vigorous sexual activity. She hadn't yet stolen the possessed body's soul, but she had become completely attuned to it and she could seize it at any time.

Ainz achieved a sixth orgasm, his cum overflowing from Albedo's pussy and dribbling down her legs and even onto the strap-on. As a vampire, it was highly unlikely that Shalltear was capable of becoming pregnant, but some of his semen did indeed get inside her. Shalltear had fallen unconscious, so she couldn't appreciate her good fortune.

Ainz spoke for the first time in a long while, and his words were the first coherent speech uttered in the room in just as long. "I believe that should be more than sufficient for your impregnation, Albedo. Do you agree?"

Trying to get a sense of her own physical state, Albedo pawed absently at her face, which had gone loose and tingly from the mind-batteringly intense sex. Then she said, "Maybe, but I wouldn't say no to starting from the top in a few minutes, just in case."

"Perhaps I was a fool to think that giving you what you craved would mellow you out," he mumbled quietly to himself.

"What was that?" Albedo asked, her voice muffled by the silk bedspread that her face was smushed against, next to the unconscious Shalltear's head.

"N-nothing. But I was thinking that perhaps I should give this body a rest. I don't have a strong feel for its limitations, after all." With that, he pulled out of Albedo's pussy, uncorking her voluminous vagina. Fluids, both his and hers, practically gushed out onto the bed. While the thought was arousing, the mess was bothersome in practice, so he cast a low level cleaning spell on the worst of it.

Albedo whined, "Aww, I was just hitting my second wind, and I'll have a third or fourth once I properly seize that body's soul." To illustrate her point, Albedo rose to her knees and stretched her arms and wings, exuding power. Her skin literally glowed with energy and her eyes sparkled eagerly, though she held to her promise not to look at Ainz.

Then the sparkle changed to one more menacing and she said, "I think that Shalltear enjoyed that far too much for it to be a proper punishment. I have an idea I'd like to enact while you rest, my Lord."

"Sure," Ainz said absentmindedly from where he had flopped in a plush chair, hidden in the darkness once more. His body was tired, and his mind wanted to sleep as well. Desiring sleep was a strange and nostalgic feeling after being undead for so long, but he fought the urge. He needed to keep an eye on Albedo and her planned additional punishment.

* * *

"That's perfect, Lord Ainz! Thank you so much for making that modification for me."

"Of course," he said as he levitated the flexible toy back out of the darkness to Albedo's waiting hand. Aside from his new change, the strap-on had also reverted to its original proportions once free of Shalltear's body.

As Albedo slipped the now double-ended strap-on into herself, Ainz realized something too late: he had extended the original growing enchantment to the new material and it would affect Albedo's side as well.

 _Meh_ , he thought, too tired to bother saying anything. _She'll be fine, and if it causes trouble, she'll probably stop thrusting all the way._

Ainz had also taken a moment to flip Shalltear over, so she was chained face down with her cute little bottom lifted into the air. Albedo had insisted on that position, and Ainz was too satisfied to care why. Then when he finally realized what Albedo wanted to do, his perverted mind and body were all for the plan, even if it crossed the line just a bit.

He watched from the darkness as Albedo lined up her pussy-mounted dildo with Shalltear's ass, then pushed inside. Shalltear woke up in a hurry from the sensation, and squawked in confusion.

"What is this? Lord Ainz, please explain!" She was still blindfolded and had no idea that Ainz wasn't on the bed with her.

He answered, "Albedo thought you enjoyed your previous punishment much more than we had planned. Do you agree that it was highly enjoyable?"

Despite knowing what her answer would bring upon her, Shalltear couldn't lie to her Lord. "I agree…"

His deep voice said, "Then let us consider this your final punishment, even if you do end up enjoying it. I will observe from the sidelines this time."

Shalltear wanted to voice some sort of objection, but her breath was knocked out of her by the sudden thrust from behind. Then, when the dildo bottomed-out inside her ass, she felt it grow slightly.

Another late realization dawned on Ainz, and it occurred to Shalltear at around the same time: since there wasn't a depth limit in Shalltear's ass like there was in her vagina, the toy could grow even larger than before. If Albedo took it easy, it'd be no problem, but…

Albedo thrust again, harder this time. And when the dildo bottomed out, it grew again on both ends, just slightly. Albedo felt her pussy stretch, and the sensation was excellent.

"No wonder you enjoyed the first try," Albedo said to her captive. "The stretching feels amazing." She punctuated her sentence with another sturdy thrust, hilting all the way inside Shalltear once again.

Ainz ran a hand over his chin as he thought. The sensation of flesh was strange, so he stopped touching his face, but he continued to ponder. _It looks like Albedo's thrusting is growing more frenzied, angrier. Is she venting her long-held frustrations with Shalltear, now that she has the upper hand?_

Ainz shrugged. _If she is, I hope she gets it all out of her system. Though she is going rather hard…_

He watched and enjoyed the sights and sounds of Albedo delivering Shalltear's punishment. The self-enlarging double dildo soon filled Albedo and Shalltear to the brim, but both women seemed to be enjoying it. The considerable pain was entirely overpowered by the sheer amount of pleasure, and in some ways it added to the experience.

Shalltear in particular had always enjoyed giving pain, and she would never admit that she enjoyed receiving it as well, in the right context. It turned out that being watched by her Lord while her bitter rival fiercely fucked her in the ass was one of those contexts.

It helped that the dildo had been personally enchanted by Lord Ainz, and he had devised the entire lascivious scenario himself. Shalltear considered herself blessed to be on the receiving end of such punishment. Even if her 'receiving end' would be feeling it for several days.

Once again, the stimulation and chained orgasms grew too much for poor Shalltear, and she passed out. Albedo however was invigorated by the visceral joy of pounding her rival into a mattress, not to mention her ability to siphon tantric energy and recharge herself. She continued thrusting until her pussy felt sure to burst, then finally collapsed over Shalltear's chained body.

Panting in exhaustion, she asked the darkness, "Any chance you're up for some more? My body and mind want more, despite my pussy's feeble cries for relief. And I need help getting this toy out."

Ainz rose from his seat, his body recovered and his mind quite aroused by the show. "Leave the toy in. I have an idea that meets all your needs."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Albedo asked. Then she found out exactly what he meant.

A slick, hot, and hard member pressed against her asshole, then forced its way inside. Ainz's borrowed body was beyond well-endowed, and Albedo's pussy was still stuffed beyond its limits. As a result, the fit on her ass was dangerously and wonderfully tight.

"Excellent!" Ainz boomed. "This is the pinnacle of pleasure, and I shall enjoy it to its fullest! How is it being so fully filled, Albedo?"

"Amazing," Albedo gasped between thrusts of thick dick. As tight as she was, she could feel every ridge and vein as he moved into her, and then again as he withdrew.

"Amazing," she repeated, her mind unable to find any other words.

Ainz estimated that his vigor enhancing spells had at least another two hours of duration left, but he had ideas on how to the fill the time. He was sure that the two powerful women in his chambers could handle it, or at least their bodies could.

As for their minds? Well, the current Ainz was too excited and engorged to care about such things. That was future Ainz's problem.

* * *

Ainz was back in his skeletal body and he was not happy with his past self. Far from being quelled, Albedo's desire for skinship and intimacy had grown tenfold, and now there was something off about Shalltear as well.

"Please, Lord Ainz Ooal Gown, you must reconsider," Shalltear whined. She was kneeling before his throne, showing a surprising amount of fealty in front of all the other floor guardians.

"Why must I?" he asked

"That last punishment wasn't sufficient. I don't feel repentant at all, and that just won't do."

Ainz would have rolled his eyes, had he any in his sockets. "We agreed that it would be your final punishment, whether or not you enjoyed the experience."

Twenty feet away, near the side of the great hall, Aura tilted her head and looked to her brother. "Enjoyed?" she quietly asked. "Why would she have enjoyed her punishment?"

Mare grabbed the bottom of his skirt with both hands and fidgeted. "Um, I don't know," he lied. Mare was an avid reader, and while reading some of Nazarick's books from the era of the Supreme Beings, he had encountered multiple mentions of strange terms like 'BDSM' and 'fetish'. But he knew such matters were not for children like him and his twin sister, so he feigned ignorance.

Albedo cut into the conversation, a privilege allowed by her position as Guardian Overseer. "My Lord, I wouldn't mind administering her punishment, if you find it bothersome." She fluttered her eyes at him and pressed her arms together in a way that highlighted her chest. "Especially if you'd repeat the rest of that 'ritual' with me."

 _Oh, that might be fun—_ he started to think, until his emotion suppression kicked in. Once again in an undead body and free of the desires of mortals, he was supposed to have no interest in such carnal things.

And since Albedo had consumed the soul and vitality of that half-dragon monk, Ainz didn't have a superior-quality body to possess, and he wasn't sure he wanted to obtain one. It was a poor use of Demiurge's time to have him constantly fetching high-potential mortals just to wring dry for the whims of two women.

He slammed his staff down and rose to his feet. "Enough! I made my decisions and doled out my punishment. There shall be no repeat of Shalltear's punishment nor Albedo's 'ritual'."

Then he grinned and a red glint flashed in his eye sockets. Using the Message spell so that only Shalltear and Albedo could hear it, he added, "Until next month."

 _Once a month would not be unduly taxing on Demiurge's time,_ Ainz told himself, _and removing potentially troublesome mortals from the world_ is _a worthy cause…_


End file.
